Fighting
When a physical confrontation or any other form of combat occurs in character, it is categorized as a fight. Usually, it will follow a specific structure because certain prizes are on the line and the results will affect certain aspects of gameplay for the players involved, and their characters. However, if there is nothing on the line that would require staff involvement (the 'referee' of the fight), you can always write out the fight in character on your own; you are not required to follow this structure if there won't be risk of conflict between players once the fight ends. - You always have the option of working out a deal instead of fighting. Read more information under DEALS. - When the fight involves one character versus another, it is called a SKIRMISH. When the fight involves more than two opponents - between smaller herds, for example, or for large armies - it is called a BATTLE. - All fights start off with a CHALLENGE. Once a challenge has been initiated and all participants are present, a fight may begin. Read more information on challenging under CHALLENGES. - Fights are judged on a variety of factors, which are listed below. * VALUE of items that increase a character's fighting aptitude * Physical statistics of the character * Echelons and notoriety stats * Experience with fighting based on character bio * Magic powers and values thereof * The writing style for the fight * Acknowledgement of both offensive and defensive maneuvers during the fight * Fight history (how much combat your character has seen on the site, their most recent fight, wins versus losses, etc.) - Most of the factors that determine a character's success in a fight will reflect a certain value that is quantified into a "final score" that gives staff the primary basis for determining fight outcomes. This score is called the COMBAT COEFFICIENT; it takes a majority of the strengths of your character, evaluates them, and provides us with a numerical sense of your character's proficiency in combat settings. - What is not included in the COMBAT COEFFICIENT is the actual content of your fight posts. This is where you truly have the freedom to turn the odds in your favor; even a character that lacks certain assets of their opponent stands a chance with this system. As a result, this system is a lot more fair, thorough, and analytical than those of other games. - Fights function on a turn basis, where each opponent gets a turn to post before it rotates to the next person. - Each post made will involve a character both initiating attacks, and countering their opponent's attacks. - A skirmish (1v1 fight) will require 3 fighting posts from both participants. These posts do not include the initial challenge post or the challenged character's response to it. As a result, the structure of the thread for a skirmish will look like the following: * + CHALLENGE by challenger * RESPONSE by defending character * INITIATING FIGHT POST by challenger * RESPONDING FIGHT POST by defending character * RESPONDING FIGHT POST by challenger * RESPONDING FIGHT POST by defending character * RESPONDING FIGHT POST by challenger * RESPONDING FIGHT POST by defending character * RESULTS by staff member - If you and the other player would LIKE to carry the fight on for more than each of your 3 posts required, you can. This is simply the minimum needed for results to be chosen. - A staff member WILL NOT judge the results of the skirmish until one of the players SENDS A LINK TO THE THREAD to indicate it is ready for judgment. - Once you have submitted a skirmish for judgment, results will be posted as soon as possible by staff. An explanation will also be given for a little clarification on why the winner was chosen. - In 9 out of 10 cases, the reward for the victor will be the object that was originally challenged for (so if the challenger wins, they will get what they wanted). However, in some circumstances, they may receive a partial reward, or a substitution, if staff feel the need for it.